The VPS- and Teletext signals contain useful program-related information which can be displayed to the TV viewer. European Patent Application EP 89106255.6 describes the required hardware and software extensions to realize suitable signal processing to find this information and display the title of the current program and the name of the broadcasting station. A TV set, equipped with a teletext decoder, need only be supplemented with a VPS-decoder and some additional software in the teletext controller to provide these useful features.
In the meantime the realization of this information display became increasingly attractive as new teletext-dataslicers with built-in VPS-decoders became available. Thus, such a system can be implemented into TV receivers without any additional hardware expenses, when using this new dataslicer (such as an SDA 5645) for the teletext-decoder.
In addition to the title of the current program and the name of the broadcasting station, some supplementary program-related information is contained in the VPS- and Teletext signals. Currently available decoders cannot retrieve this supplementary program-related information.